


[Podfic] La Adelita

by sophinisba



Series: Happy Birthday Thingswithwings (2010) [4]
Category: Como agua para chocolate | Like Water for Chocolate - Laura Esquivel
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Character of Color, Gen, Historical, Mexico, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, War, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: eruthros's story read aloud:"My grandmother was born on the back of a horse. My grandmother was born with her naked breasts pressed against the wool and the buttons of a División del Norte uniform, with her thighs scraped red by the hair of the horse, with her long hair caught in the bridle. My grandmother was born to the happy songs of her soldier, to the raised arms of the peasants as they rode through villages, to the tears and anger of her distant mother."My grandmother was born in a revolutionary camp."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Adelita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37723) by [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros). 



> Podfic includes music by Carmen Cardenal.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LikeWater/La%20Adelita.mp3) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 15 minutes

  
---


End file.
